Hinter Gittern  Saschas Traum 2: Flitterwochen
by Fleppy85
Summary: Sascha träumt von ihren Flitterwochen mit Kerstin


**Saschas Traum 2 - FLITTERWOCHEN**

Sascha drehte verträumt an ihrem Ring. Ihren Ehering. Seit beinahe 24 Stunden waren sie und Kerstin rechtskräftig verheiratet. Sie war so nervös gewesen und dann war alles so unkompliziert gewesen. Eine Standesbeamtin war nach Reutlitz gekommen und hatte ihre Lebenspartnerschaft besiegelt. Zweimal ein „Ja", ein Kuss und ein Glas Sekt. Das schönste war danach gekommen. Sascha und Kerstin hatten am gestrigen Abend ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht außerhalb von Reutlitz gehabt. 14 Stunden keine Gitterstäbe, keine Schlusen, keine Sammelzellen. Einschlafen mit einem offenen Fenster, offenen Türen und, was das Wichtigste war, Kerstin im Arm. Und genau so wieder aufwachen.

„Na, träumst du schön?" Walter setze sich neben Sascha.

„Bitte?" Erschrocken sah Sascha sie an. Walter lachte und deutete auf den Ring.

„Das muss ja eine heiße Nacht gewesen sein. Du hast dein Essen nicht angerührt und scheinst nicht wirklich hier zu sein. Zumindest gedanklich schätze ich dich da, wo du heute Nacht warst"

„Ach Walter" Sascha hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihr Essen nicht angerührt hatte, aber sie verspürte auch kein Hungergefühl. Liebe ging nicht durch den Magen, Liebe füllte auch den Magen.

„Darf ich?" Walter deutete auf Saschas Essen. Es gab Schnitzel, Bratkartoffeln und Erbsen-Möhren-Gemüse und es war heute sogar genießbar.

„Klar" Sascha schob ihr ihren Teller hin. Warum das Essen verkommen lassen?

„Lass mich raten, du bekommst heute Abend ein Galaabendessen? Ein drei Sterne Menü oder so"

„Pizza"

„Pizza? Du kannst hier raus und willst nichts anderes als eine Pizza?" Walter war entsetzt.

„Ich habe mich seit Jahren auf eine frische Pizza gefreut. Mit allen Zutaten belegt, die die Pizzeria hat und dann extra dick Käse" Sascha machte schmatzende Geräusche.

„Oh Mann, muss Liebe schön sein"

„Ja" Sascha legte ihren Kopf an Walters Schulter. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Wäre das Projekt nichts für dich und Steffi? Sie ist draußen und wenn ihr es uns gleich macht, dann hast du bald auch jeden Abend Ausgang."

„Ich wage es zu bezweifeln, dass sie uns in das Projekt lassen. Steffi hat hier gesessen und das nicht unschuldig. Bis sie uns das erlauben wird wohl eine Zeit vergehen mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht gerade heiß darauf bin zu heiraten. Ich finde, das ist überbewerteter romantischer Quatsch" Sascha musste lachen. Sie ging stark davon aus, dass Walter sofort an diesem Projekt teilnehmen würde wenn sie die Chance dazu bekam.

„Wie ist denn die Stimmung wegen der Hochzeit?"

„Naja, ein paar der Frauen verstehen nicht ganz wieso du dieses Privileg hast, aber nachdem die Schulte angekündigt hat, dass andere Frauen ebenfalls an diesem Projekt teilnehmen dürfen, ist die Stimmung besser geworden. Trotzdem meinen einige, du würdest diesen Vorteil bekommen weil du mit dem Hauptmann rummachst und nicht mit einer anderen, die hier keiner kennt. Angestelltenbonus oder so."

„Und wie siehst du das?"

„Ich freue mich für dich und hoffe, du bringst mir mal einen Brief von Steffi rein oder so. Aber sobald du abhebst, werde ich dich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen, notfalls mit Gewalt" Walter grinste.

„Danke" Sascha knuffte Walter in die Seite. Sie war froh, dass Walter ihr trotz ihrer Vergünstigung weiter beistand.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Knast so angenehm sein könnte?" Sascha sah Kerstin glücklich an. Sie hatten vor einer halben Stunde Reutlitz verlassen und saßen nun in einer kleinen Pizzeria und warteten auf ihr Essen.

„Ja, hätte mir einer vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass wir beide heute Abend hier sitzen und essen, dann hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Hätte er dann noch gesagt, dass wir verheiratet sind, dann hätte ich eine Zwangseinweisung erwirkt"

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du vor einem Jahr wahrscheinlich mit Michael hier hättest sitzen wollen. Damals wolltest mich nicht"

„Vor einem Jahr saß in Reutlitz fest, da hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass ich irgendwann wieder frei sein würde. Immerhin haben die Baals alles dafür getan, dass man mich für schuldig hielt und ich meine Unschuld nicht beweisen konnte"

„Ich habe dir geglaubt"

„Du warst auch die Einzigste" Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand und streichelte sie sanft.

„Wie könnte ich dir nicht glauben?" Sascha tauchte tief in Kerstins blauen Augen ein. Sie funkelten im Kerzenschein noch schöner. Kerstin erwiderte den Blick lächelnd.

„Wir bekommen morgen Abend Besuch", sagte Kerstin.

„Wen?"

„Kim. Sie hat heute angerufen und gefragt was wir morgen machen. Da ich von nichts wusste, hat sie uns ins Kino eingeladen und dann zu einem Drink in eine Kneipe."

„Das ist gut, ich freue mich, wenn ich meine Kusine sehen kann. Und wenn sie mal Zeit hat"

„Sie ist im Training, da muss sie sich auf ihre Kämpfe konzentrieren. Wie du bei deinen Klausuren. Nur ich, ich habe immer Zeit dank meines langweiligen Jobs. Das Leben ist schon gemein" Kerstin zwinkerte Sascha zu. Eigentlich war sie sehr glücklich mit ihrem Leben, wie es gerade war.

„Und Freitag Abend muss ich zwei Tage ohne dich sein", seufzte Sascha. Die Wochenenden musste sie weiterhin in Reutlitz verbringen. Für Sascha waren es die längsten Tage in der Woche, aber sie war froh, sonst viel Zeit mit Kerstin verbringen zu können.

„Dafür werden wir Montagabend wieder zusammen sein. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass es dieses Projekt gibt und wir daran teilnehmen können. Ich hätte wetten können, dass sie ein richtiges Ehepaar aussuchen"

„Ich denke, unser Vorteil war, dass du in Reutlitz arbeitest. Das wird den Ausschlag für die Entscheidung gegeben haben"

„Und deine gute Führung"

„Die man spontan auch unserer Beziehung untergeschoben hat. Aber so ganz Unrecht haben sie nicht. Seit du da bist, habe ich nichts mehr getan, was den Schlusen nicht passen könnte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich dich in meinen Bann gezogen habe, aber sonst?" Sascha musste leise lachen und Kerstin schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Für diese Sache wären sie beide früher ordentlich bestraft worden.

„Ich trinke auf die neuen Vorschriften" Kerstin hob ihr Weinglas.

„Und auf die wunderschöne Frau, mit der ich sie umsetzen darf", fügte Sascha hinzu.

Die Zeit als Ehefrau gestaltete sich für Sascha zu einer wunderbaren Zeit. Sie genoss es jeden Abend mit Kerstin Reutlitz zu verlassen, neben ihrer großen Liebe einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen.

„Alles was ein wenig stört, ist der Teil des Tages, in dem wir in Reutlitz sind", hatte nach einigen Tagen zu Kerstin gesagt. Aber warum sollten sie sich beschweren? Dieses Projekt ermöglichte ihnen eine wunderbare Zeit und sie hatten sich vorgenommen diese so gut wie es ging zu nutzen. Man konnte nie wissen wann sie sich wieder wie alle anderen an Besuchszeiten halten mussten oder - was schlimmer wäre – wenn Kerstin ihren Job wechseln müsste und sie sich dann vielleicht nur noch einmal im Monat sahen oder gar nicht mehr. Und neben all der Zeit, die Sascha mit Kerstin verbringen konnte, hatte sie endlich die Chance Kim zu sehen. Sie hatte sich sogar mit Verena Wüllner angefreundet, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob das nicht ein Fehler war. Allerdings hatten sich beide darauf geeinigt in Reutlitz es beim „Sie" zu belassen und nichts an ihrem Umgang zu ändern.

„Kerstin hat nächste Woche Urlaub, oder?" Sascha lehnte sich neben Walter an den Flipper, wo diese stand Mel zusah.

„Ja, leider", seufzte Sascha „Eine Woche, das ist wie eine Ewigkeit…aber wem erzähle ich das?", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Ja, meine Steffi…sie kommt wieder!"

„Was?" Sascha sah Walter überrascht an. „Wieso…?"

„Sie hat sich ihr Auto geschnappt und ist frontal in ein Modehaus gefahren, hat ein wenig randaliert und ist wohl nächste Woche wieder hier, da sie sich weigert den Schaden zu bezahlen oder Reue zu zeigen"

„Das hat sie extra gemacht"

„Ich weiß, sie will zu mir. Und ich Ochse kann mich nicht einmal darüber freuen. Warum macht sie das?"

„Liebe, Walter. Das nennt man Liebe. Und die nimmt einem schon mal den Verstand", lächelte Sascha.

„Ihr seid alle happy und ich kann mich mit Mike auf unseren „Intimbesuch" beschränken", maulte Mel, die bisher nicht den Anschein gemacht hatte, als wenn sie der Unterhaltung gefolgt wäre. Die eine bekommt ihre Freundin wieder, die andere darf jeden Abend mit ihrer Frau nach Hause und jetzt sogar…" Mel biss sich auf die Lippen. Aber es war zu spät. Sascha und Walter sahen sie neugierig an.

„Was und jetzt?", fragte Sascha.

„Nichts. Ich habe nichts gesagt", versuchte Mel sich herauszureden.

„Mel, was ist jetzt?" Sascha ließ nicht locker.

„Genau Mel, lass uns an deinem Wissen teilhaben", unterstützte Walter sie.

„Hey, da ist dein Hauptmann" Mel zeigte zur Seite, wo Kerstin mit Andy erschien. Über Saschas Gesicht ging ein Strahlen während sie Kerstin entgegen ging. Wenigstens konnte sie ihr „Tschüss" sagen bevor sie in den Urlaub ging.

„Haben Sie gepackt?", fragte Andy Wagner Sascha.

„Gepackt?" Verwirrt sah Sascha Andy Wagner an. Was meinte er denn damit?

„Ja, Frau Herzog hat Feierabend, Sie können los"

„Aber sie fährt doch in den Urlaub. Und mal davon abgesehen, durfte ich bisher nie mit zu ihr übers Wochenende", stotterte Sascha verwirrt.

„Hat Ihnen denn keiner Bescheid gesagt?"

„Was denn?"

„Frau Schmidt, haben Sie Frau Mehring nichts gesagt?"

„Möhrchen hat gesagt, es soll eine Überraschung sein", verteidigte Mel sich.

„Könnte mir jetzt mal einer sagen was los ist?", fragte Sascha ungeduldig. Warum wusste alle mehr als sie wo es anscheinend um sie ging.

„Sie haben Hafturlaub bekommen. Ihre Flitterwochen. Von heute Abend an bis nächste Woche Freitag sind Sie frei" Sascha sah zu Andy Wagner, dann zu Kerstin, dann zu Mel um dann Kerstin um den Hals zu fallen.

„Ist das wahr?"

„Ja", lachte Kerstin „Wir haben Flitterwochen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es wirklich eine Überraschung wird"

„Wenn ich sage, ich halte den Mund, dann halte ich ihn auch", schmollte Mel. Sie hatte während einer Reparatur im Sekretariat von Saschas Hafturlaub erfahren, hatte jedoch versprochen nichts zu sagen.

„Geil"

„Jetzt pack deine Sachen, zumindest das Nötigste und dann lass uns los", sagte Kerstin.

„Ich bin fertig", meinte Sascha. Sie hatte genug Sachen bei Kerstin. Sie wollte nicht wegen ein paar Sachen länger in Reutlitz bleiben. „Flitterwochen. Geil" Sie umarmte Walter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, ja, nun hau ab", wehrte diese Sascha lachend ab. Sascha grinste und harkte sich bei Kerstin unter. Sie würden zusammen in die Flitterwochen fahren. Aber wohin? Ob das bereits feststand? Man schien Sascha perfekt außen vor gelassen zu haben, aber sie freute sich trotzdem über diese Überraschung.


End file.
